It is common in electrical service industry, when wishing to install an electrical system, to put into place a plurality of junction boxes, along with sections of hollow pipe stretching between adjacent pairs of the junction boxes, and defining essentially a tubular guideway to protect the required electrical wiring.
In order to install electrical wiring, a first operation is carried out in which a “fish tape” is fed through the electrical system (the above-mentioned tubular guideway) starting at or adjacent a main electrical panel at one end of the guideway, and extending to the other end of the guideway. Once the leading end of the fish tape has appeared at the distal end of the guideway (i.e. distal with respect to the main electrical panel), it is tied around or connected to the leading end of one or more electrical wires. Then, the fish tape is pulled back in the reversed direction, out of the guideway, simultaneously dragging the wire(s) through the guideway.
One major problem is that the fish tape, while it is being fed through the guideway, can get caught at one or more of the junction boxes. In view of this, it is standard practice to have an extra employee who moves from junction box to junction box, so that he has access to each junction box as the leading end of the fish tape enters it. The employee at the junction box ensures that the leading end of the fish tape enters the next hollow pipe section so that it can continue on to the next junction box.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an insert that facilitates the installation of wiring through a tubular guideway.